Missing scenes
by Sheba.of.Darkness
Summary: The long awaited smut for "Gaara, my one and only". I was only able to post them here after many problems that we've had with quizilla -Look up for Gaaras-Freak1. Please read the rest of the chapters there to catch up to the story's original content.


Missing 20

Sleepwear: Naeko was wearing a small lacy, black dress with spaghetti straps, and her long strands of hair covered most of her chest. Gaara –wearing just a pair of silk, black pants— approached moved her hair to the side and pressed his bare chest against hers letting her feel all of the _excitement _that coursed like fire through his veins.

They began breathing heavily. Naeko kiss was very intense and deep.

Gaara got his hand on her thighs and lifted her onto the table. He sat her there and kept kissing her. His lips slid away from the corner of her mouth as he tauntingly licked her neck. Then, he kissed her breasts letting his saliva run on her skin as he sinuously pushed himself on top of her. He looked like he wasn't going to back up and apologize this time as he began pulling down his pants.

Just looking at him following down the lines of his abs into his nether regions, made her tremble with excitement. Her nails gripped onto the tablecloth as she faintly tried to slither away from him. On the contrary, having moved beneath him excited him, edged to lick her stomach.

Inevitably, she closed her eyes as his slender fingers slid on the curves of her hips slowly. Again she trebled feeling his bare body above hers. She groaned with pleasure as he got inside her, "Ahh, you've certainly grown a lot... ahhh" He kissed her again to keep her quiet.

The intense heat of her melted into enveloped him. She could no longer deny the way his breath, the motion of his body, the sweat on his skin made her feel; so, she embraced him as tightly as she could as if to let him know he could be as rough as he wanted.

The rain poured outside filling the entire village with the scent of wet dirt, while in the kitchen, the poor table was about to break under the pressure of two bodies becoming one.

Gaara held on to the table so as not to scream from the pleasure he was feeling. It was when he began_ coming_ that he let go of her lips. After a silent sigh, he said, "It is _amazing...."_

Seeing his blissful expression, Naeko, like a selfish brat, took him again, his lips and all of his body. She embraced him thrashing her body underneath making him aroused again. She smiled slyly when she saw his torn expression. Surely he felt guilt for this type of guilty delight, and surely he was shy for he was blushing.

He began moving with a pulsing motion time and time again, until she, too, nearly carved fingernail marks on the table. You held back from screaming as you came at the same time as he did. The juices from the encounter poured on the table cloth.

As it was over, they scrambled in dark kitchen cleaned up with some paper towels—too bashful to see one another in the light. He handed her the sleeping gown, and he put his pants back on. She looked around for her panties while he took off the tablecloth, rolled it in a ball and tossed it into the laundry room. He didn't give her a chance to find the panties, as he picked her up like a princess. Then, he took her to the bed where she began getting on the mood again, but he shyly said, "You were sick just a while ago, maybe it's best if you just go to sleep."

So, after a while, they both lay awake on the bed. She held him in between her legs the way she often held a guitar.

Silently, he was facing away from her as if to contain his desires. Eventually, however, the way she lightly stroke his hair made him relax. He let his head rest on her shoulder, as with her other hand she began to pass over his abs like playing the cords of a guitar. She admired the soft tones of his skin against the contrast of the white bed sheets. The lower her hand reached, the more he blushed. She could tell he was getting aroused, because he began to lick his lips with pleasure, and then he said, "This is just like my dream... in my dream you go further down and you touch me in way that makes me feel... yes, just like that..." he gripped his hand into a fist as she began handling his manhood and licking his cheek, "Would it make you feel as good, if I did the same?" He didn't wait for a reply, and began passing his fingers over her intimate area.

The moment began growing intense again, and just then, he turned around. In a quick motion, he wrestled her in a way that he made her lay on top of him in just the right way. Whatever was left of her night gown, she tossed it away.

He enjoyed himself sucking on her nipples, and passing his hands through her hair. Breathing heavily, he came to admit, "I'm so fucking excited!"

She smiled as if to say, 'I knew it,' and then leaned down to bite his lips. He opened his mouth and she bit his tongue. Then, with her hands on his chest feeling the accelerated rate of his heart, she gracefully let him inside again and began riding him hard. He embraced her and kissed her neck.

It went on like that for a couple of hours more. Playing with one another's body, touching, experimenting, and whispering dirty was all possible thoughts under the shelter of the loud rain outside.

During that Time...

Temari stood up to go to the bathroom, and heard Naeko's moaning. She opened the unlocked door, and saw Gaara on top of Naeko saying, "I love you Na—" they both saw her at the corner of their eyes, like an unpleasant shadow. Just as well, they said nothing and just kept going.

Temari lightly closed the door and walked away.

Naeko jerked her body underneath his, so as to tell him to keep his concentration.

He kissed her and kept pumping hard inside her, until both reached climax at the same time. He finished off by biting her lip and getting off, bashful again.

Naeko's eyes rolled back in pleasure. Now they both lay there, soaked in sweat and "love", while outside it was also beginning to stop raining.

In what seemed like an endless silence, they sighed while looking at the ceiling, and then she turned to him. He was blushing a little again, so she reached over, and hugged him, "Wanna sleep now?" she asked. He embraced her and nodded. She smiled and insisted, "No apologies today, ok?"

He kissed her forehead and in a few seconds he was asleep. Happy, she rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep as well. It was the best sleep of her life, after getting oh so tired.


End file.
